Prologue to the Eternals
by kobevilla
Summary: Each chapter will be an introduction to each member of the Eternals. Shady origins to these new personas and seeing just who or what they are and showing pieces of there reasons. Sometimes there is Black and White, other times there are those who are morally Grey. Let's see who falls in what category.
1. Engineer

Powerless

That it what I have always felt especially when you are born into a doomed world. My people had already given up hope I had nothing to give, at one moment I started to give up aswell before I received the gift I already had powers but they were not strong enough for me.

I had just fallen in battle, my body bleeding and many bones were broken I lifted my head to see more of the fire creatures come to destroy me I couldn't do anything.

I didn't want to.

I have tried to bring to this dead world but always failed my heroics only brought pain and death to those around me I couldn't save them alone but nobody had even bothered to help they all just acceped themselves as slaves doomed to die. So why should I be any different? I was told them that if we went looking we can find a way to defeat them, to save ourselves and to at the very least: Try.

None of them heard my pleas and that was merely months ago, but I never hated them, no not at all, their misery only strengthen my resolve to kill the monstrocity and that itself led me here battered, bruised and bleeding to death while these hell hounds prepare to feast on me. I closed my eyes apoligizing to everyone I knew and failed.

But just as I began to embrace death's grip I felt a light shine on my face and when there was no pain I opened my eyes to pure white figure in front of me her voice was calm and smooth while also stern and authouritive

"You are about to die"

When she said I just layed on my back feeling the same emotions I felt before

"But I can give you the power to change the world to your image and be at peace"

As soon as she finished I looked up at her in surprise. Can she really do this?

"To do this I will need to tell my conditions"

I sat up ignoring the intense pain in my body "I accept"

She stood still for a moment tilting her head curiously "I have not told what I want in return"

"I don't care as long as I'm able to bring peace then I will agree to whatever you want, just give me power"

The figure then reached her hand towards me "If you're that desperate then fine, but know that if you decline in the succes of your task I will kill you"

I looked at her in shock then recomposed myself and nodded to her, grasping her hand in a handshake. Then I went blind with a bright light.

 **Third person POV**

The alley was filled with a flash of bright light as the lava hounds backed away, the light disappered as suddenly as it appeared.

In it was a mobian wearing knight teal armor gauntlets, boots and a chest piece with shoulder plates offering him protection, the helmet he was was teal color, there was one bird wing at both of its sides, the mouth was covered by a face plate and there was a horizontal slit allowing the wearer to see through **(for a better idea on the helmet look up Skyrim steel plate helmet)**

The figure looked at his hands and body inspecting himself "Well this is interesting" he turned to the lava dogs who were growling at him "Now lets see what this gift can do" he threw his hand forward and projected a teal boulder construct that impacted one of the three mutts.

The figure looked down at his hands "Wow wasn't expecting that, hmm I wonder..." the figure reached out his hand and summoned a double-edged sword construct "Oh I can get used to this" he then started running towards the pair of mutts and brought the sword down on them, but the hounds were quick and moved out of the way before he struck.

It seems the figure expected this and dashed to the one on his left and impaled his sword at its side, the dog fell with 'thump' and turned to ash.

The third and last lava houndwas to afraid after seeing its friends die so it ran but the figure caught glimspe of this and followed the dog out the alleyway, the figure tried to chase it down on foot but the lava hound was simply too fast, thinking fast he planted his feet firmly on the ground, pulled his right hand back as if he was going to throw something and summoned a spear construct.

He used his left hand to help him aim at the fleeing dog "Take this message to your master" the figure threw the spear at the lava hound which impaled it to a nearby building the hound turning to ash and the construct disappearing.

The figure, once again, inspected his body "Man this is incredible, whatever she did to me has enhanced my powers I feel unstoppable" an aura surrounded his body and he started to float but he didn't seem concern "Ha I can still fly so nothing knew there" as he continued to ascend he inspected the apocalyptic appearance of his world the once beautiful freedom city had buildings either burned or completely unstable fire could be seen for miles

The figure clenched his fists "I know what I'll do with this power, I'll use it to destroy the monster that has destroyed my world and from the ashes I'll build a better one where everyone is free where no one will ever be afraid. I will save my world I will become: Axios!"

Axios landed on rooftop and looked up at the darkened sky "Whoever you were whether you were god or some other ghost I thank you for my gift" he looked at the city a look of determination behind his helmet "I will bring freedom and prosperity"

* * *

And so throughout 8 years he done just that, defeated the evil in his world and repaired his world as best he could from using constructs to build new houses for everyone.

But then he started thinking bigger by using all his knowledge and available resources in the span of 2 more years had managed to end cancer, the people were not only grateful but they worshiped him as their hero, eventually involving himself as a member of his world's council. Even with these acomplishments he invested more time than ever to completely stop all crime and anything he deemed evil.

And thats what he did he created a military task force that sent to every city that would permit it, any criminal that they captured would be inmediatly court martialed by Axios himself. He never had subordinates sector that his military was stationed at always reported back to him to avoid conflict in the countries. No one ever questioned his identity and when somebody did Axios simply said "I cannot reveal my identity but if you cannot trust then the people can decide to vote me out"

Now in the present Axios was organizing some medical reports in his vice-presidential office *sighs* "You think by doing all this I would be organizing my troops instead of paperwork"

Sudenly time seemed to stop excpet for Axios as a flash of light appeared before him in the light was a figure Axios gasped it was the person from 11 years ago

"I see you did not waste anytime with the gift" she chuckled

Axios stepped out of his chair and walked towards her "It's you...what is that you want? Its been a decade since I last saw you"

She simply stared at him for awhile until she spoke with a serious tone "I have to collect your end of the bargain from our deal"

Axios hung his head he knew this day would come but after not seeing her 11years he he was safe "Ok" he straightend up "Whta do you want me to do?"

She smirked in her light "I figured since you did so well with healing this world I was wondering if you could help an acolyte of mine with his"

Axios looked at her with a half shocked look behind his mask "But what if something happens here and I'm noyt here to stop it"

Aurura merely gave a small laugh "If it matters that much to you than I could return you to the exact we left as if you were never gone" Axios sent her a skeptical look "Can you really do that?"

"I can do virtually anything"

Axios looked at her "Is this other world really in peril?" Aurura looked like she smirked "If by 'peril' you mean ravaged by dangerous demons bent on killing everything and people suffering? Then yes"

Axios turned to look out his window staring off in deep thought 'Is what she saying true? even so whether I want to or not I do owe her plus who knows what will happen I'm already powerful like this if I had help like she says then maybe...'

Axios turned his full attention to Aurura

"I'll go"


	2. Pyrokinetic

**For those who didn't read my Bio or are just confused: They're 'not' OC's. They're official Sonic characters I only own the "identities" of the Eternals (if that amkes sense)**

* * *

When I was a young woman I lived a life full of riches. I had more money than I could ever imagined but I let greed over take me and became a reckless selfish snob girl thinking I was better than everyone else, I never did do anything for myself always ordering the waiters and maids. I always punished them if they made even a small mistake.

When my parents confronted me about my problem I yelled at them and threw a tantrum, I regreted it ever since.

But last year is when I started to change.

My parents were killed by an assassin one of their many enemies no doubt, he ignored me and I was traumitized by the experience. After the funeral I was all alone at home I didn't know what to do, so I just kept doing the same routine albeit with sadness all over me. Eventually I ran out of money, all of it wasted by me. The servants left since I couldn't pay them I didn't beg them to stay how could I? after all the things I said to them. I cried for days in my room waiting to die

And thats when she came to me

She appeared as a light she offered me power in order to live, I told all I wanted was to learn honor and humility, to do things for myself and honor my parents memory. I accepted her gift and was granted with the power of fire.

But it wasn't just fire it was fifferent types such as: Holyfire(blue), Demonfire(green), Hellfire(crimson), and Godfire(yellow/gold).

Inferna was born

Since then I travelled everywhere, exploring places, meeting new people hoping to learn kindness and generosity, to give instead of taking.

My skills were put to the test when the existence of demons was revealed everywhere. I offered to destroy a demon that was as tall as a one story house that was disturbing the residents at the local chinese monastary.

Which is where I am now.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

Inferna arrived at the entrance to the monastary the sun reavealed her to be wearing gold medieval armor: her gauntlets were of a crimson color cutted edged spikes at the sides, her boots looked like heels with sharp tips, the chest piece was gold with an omega symbol at the center of her chest there was one spike sticking out of the back off her shoulders, finally her helmet was the same as all knights only the faceplate is able to retract into her helmet but unlike most the back was completely exposed letting her hair flow freely.

She entered the place in front of her was a clearing with a rock in the middle at her left was a small building almost like a meditation chamber for a class to her right was an entrance to what seemed to be a pathay to a ruined garden most likely caused by the monster and in front of her behind the rock looked like a gathering building no doors it wa wide open an there was bell at the center with a symbol of a dragon chasing another dragon of the same body in a circular motion.

It was noon and yet the place was filled with a fog, Inferna heard the sounds of heavy footsteps so she climbed to the roof of the meditation house and hid herself there

 _'Throughout my new life I have learned many lessons to earn honor and selflessnes but first one must break the bonds of their greed and vanity_

The fog cleared and the demon was the size of a one story house, the monster was pure red it had a tail which started red then ended with black covered in small spikes, it had a red horn at the front of it's head and one black horn at the sides of it's head that curved forward, the back was filled with black spikes mmaking it impossible climb on if one wasn't careful, it's black hands and feet had claws that could cut through anything finally their eyes were filled with the glow yellow fire.

 _'But greed and selfishness are not easily defeated'_

The creature sensed her presence and, in an attempt to intimidate her, it breathed a stream of fire from it's mouth and within it were sparks of lightning. Inferna rose from her perch exposing herself to the enemy

 _'They must be CONQUERED'_

Inferna jumped from the rooftop and bombarded the demon in a volley of red hellfire her attacks burned the demon to an inmense degree but it did not fall the creature charged at the master of fire but she jumped on its back, lit her hands on fire and slashed at its back causing the monster to scream in pain.

The demon charged backwards towards a wall hoping to crush her with its spikes, she noticed this and, at the last moment, she flipped off of the demon and landed gracefully on the ground, turned to her enemy and blasted a huge steam of hellfire; the demon, who was still recovering from hitting the wall, was caught off guard and was pushed towards the sanctum that was filled with fog.

Inferna halted her attack and waited for the charge of the beast instead she heard a loud chime and saw that the bell was thrown towards her, time seemed to slow down for her as she ducked with quick reflexes the top of her helmet barley scratched against it, the bell destroyed the wall behind her.

Before she was able to gain her ground the demon ran out, grabbed her and threw her across the monastary all the way towards the main sanctum where there was a white and red vertical banner with japanese words.

She fell with a hard thud and had no time to defend herself as the monster was charging at her on all fours, grabbed her body whole while making sure to trap her arms and pinned her to the wall. Inferna struggled inmensly while the demon opened it's mouth and prepared to burn her.

 _'But in my travels I have learned another lesson'_

The demon was hit by multiple gunshots to its back causing to turn its head around to who did it

 _'You must never fight alone!'_

From the entrance came Axios charging in the form of a cyan bull with machine guns on its shoulders, the demon turned its attention to Axios which gave inferna just enough time to free her hand and blast a strong stream of hellfire at its arm. The demon recoiled in pain, released its grasp on her and held its burnt arm.

Axios turned back to his normal form and walked towards his ally "So do I get bonus points for helping you or not?"

Inferna turned her head at him while keeping her ears at the demon "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

Axios shrugged "I could've but I was distracted by your beauty mylady" he gave a slight mock bow,she just rolled her eyes behind her ,ask "Lets just deal with this thing"

The demon was still cluthcing his arm unaware of the pairs conversation Inferna used this and jumped on its back, placed her hands on the spikes and increased her body temperture. The beast roared in pain and tried desperatly to claw her off, Axios summoned a mounted minigun and showered the demon with cyan bullets.

Inferna was starting to lose her balance over the monsters constant swinging over her fire "I believe we should switch" she jumped off of the demon and landed next to Axios

"If you say so" Axios conjured two cyan teal construct swods and started lashing at the beast piercing it's armor. Inferna gathered her hellfire into her palms and prepared to launch it "Distract him for as long as you can!"

Axios was knocked back by a backhand "Easier said than done" Axios contnued slicing at the demon while also summoning different weapons at times from machine guns to gladitoril hammer "Eat this freak" Axios charged at the demon, jumped and.."HAMMER DOWN!" he smashed his hammer over the demons head that its horns broke but was far from dead

"Helfire..."

Both Axios and the demon turned to Inferna who's hands were folded together where a crimson light was shining from between them "Inferna should I wait for a signal or_"

"BLAST"

Both the demon and Axios were struck by a stream of redfire that destroyed most of the floor and ceiling when it stopped Inferna waas hunched over grasping her knees.

Axios was on his back his armor singed with black smoke while the demon was dead and turned to ashes, returning to hell. Inferna walked over to Axios and put her hands on her hips "Are you going to get up?"

Axios's answer was him sitting up fast and coughing hard "How did yo-*cough*-knew that wouldn't-*cough*-kill me?"

"I didn't"

Axios looked up at her and she could tell his eyes were wide behind that mask "You mean you shot a volley of FIRE at me without knowing whether or not it would KILL me!?"

Inferna just shrugged and walked towards the exit "Yeah I guess I did" Axios was shocked for so long that it gave Inferna enough time to leave "Hey wait!" Axios got up and ran to her "Can I at least her a 'sorry'?"

* * *

 **Fisrt person P.O.V (Inferna)**

I watched as Axios ran aound hoping to find me, after the man times we helped eachother I could tell he was infatuated with me but I want to let him know that he has to work for and maybe it is a little amusing to see him look for me all the time.

But for now I must continue alone for something is about to happen in the near future and I am not yet ready, I must prepare

To make my parents proud of the little girl they raised

For the few people I have failed to save

I seek to make amends, I seek to show that I more than just a name

I seek

Honor


	3. Speedster

From the very beginning I always felt that I never belonged here, I only helped these heroes because I thought it was neccesary. Then one day aliens came from the stars claiming that I was one of them and my fate was to help conquer this world, they unlocked my hidden memories my purpose was to help them control this world.

But the moment I realized that what I was doing was wrong it was to late for me my former friends did everything to stop us, I couldn't blame them in the end the aliens were defeated and my rival had me on the ground beatend I used all my energy I couldn't get up he walked up to me told me something: That I was used.

In my last seconds of life I had realized my mistake and my rival delivered the final blow. I was dead this much I knew, I could feel myself falling I didn't know if my eyes were closed or not everything was dark.

Thats when she appeared in a flash of light.

She told me I was dead that there was only one way for me to return but I was to return to different world where demons were causing havoc. I did not argue my old self died when he betrayed everything he held dear.

She gave me a 'gift' as she called it before I could ask I was blinded and woke in an alley where I inhaled a large amount of breath I looked at myself and examined my new attire

I was wearing black combat boots that reached my knees, black jeans, my entire chest was covered in some sort of armor with cutted edges at my sides at my front seemed two lines that went up around my neck, clawed gauntlets that looked like they could cut through anything, finally I was wearing some kind if mask I took it off to examine it, the eyes were red it was mostly colored silver the face area started as a circle but at it followed to the bottom where it ended in a tip **(in lame mans terms think of the shape of the mask as the shape of an upside down raindrop)**

I placed my mask back in place and hid from everything wanting to know where in the hell I was. Turns out this world only seemed a bit better than the old one in my opinion people we're still technicaly in peace if you ignore the fact of the existance of demons. I hid in a warehouses and alleyways to test my new abilities not much difference from my old ones except with some imrovements.

While I was hidden from everyone I kept thinking why she sent me here that didn't help much so I kept practicing thats when my pain started it was like I was hungry but different I stole food but that didn't do anything.

But one day I saw something at the end of the alley it was a mobian male rat beating on a mobian male wolf I heard the rat say something about 'not paying his debt' they were annoying me so I was about to leave, when it happened.

I had focused my gaze on the rat and saw darkness within him like his soul or something at that point my instincts had taken over so I knocked over a can and got his attention his eyes were full of fear which only served to fill my lust for hunger, he was paralyzed giving the wolf enough time to run. I walked towars the rat smoke emanating from my body making the alley darker in the cover of night.

Before he even had a chance to touch his gun I ran at him at amazing speeds, clamped by clawed hand over his mouth drawing blood and pulled him into the alley. After that I only remember images of ripping his flesh slowly and sighing in relief as I absorbed the darkness from his dying form all while he begged me to not kill him.

Since then all I've been doing is killing anyone who is consumed by evil in this small city. So I decided why go for the small fries when I can just have the main course.

Which is where I'm at now

I had tracked a gang lord called Nack the weasel or 'Fang' to a cargo dock shipment apparently he was receiving some knew drugs called 'bleeders' kinda fitting for whats about happen.

I scouted the place as best as I could, there are at least 6 guys on the outside at least no telling how many are in the building, that doesn't matter that just means more food for me. I hid behind some crates where an unfortunate guard was walking by **(for all the guards I'll let you guys guess their species)**

Now time to eat.

I crouched in front of a large crate waiting for the first guard to walk pass, as soon as he came close enough I jumped him from behind and covered his mouth sinking my claws into his face while he screamed I snapped his neck to move on hopefully the rest would be just as easy.

Two were patrolling together near the waterfront there was no cover so I would be exposed, well no risk no reward. I shifted into a dark smoke almost shadow-like form and flew towards them, before they knew it I shifted my hands into swords and stabbed them both in the chest and absorbing their fear. I threw their bodies in the water quickly shifted back and hid near the crates planning on hiw to deal with the last three.

Looking up I smiled in the middle of the warehouse was a catwalk where one unfortunate guard was walking on, a simple jump and push should do the trick and I did just that enjoying the sound of his brief scream and the snapping of his neck. It wasn't as fun as I would've liked but it was effective. Lastly were the remaining two who had begun to notice the abbsence of their comrades

"Mikey? Alex? Where are you guys" I heard one of them say. I stood up and casually walked behind him knowing that killing them would be easy, I walked until I was directly behind him I tapped his shoulder he turned around and I stabbed my hand through his face and drained his energy.

The last one didn't get the chance to run to scream before I ran up to him and pulled his heart out with amazing speed the last thing he saw was his still beating heart.

When that was done I ran up to the outer catwalk and got in through a window. Inside there were at least 15 guards all together pointing there guns at the main entrance guess they must've figured it out when my victims failed to report in.

I scanned each of them, specifically, the ones in the back and I planned to take the that was farthest from the rest. I switched to my shadow form and moved in between the cargo boxes, snuck behind the farthest guard and pulled him with me into the shadows, his screams alerting the others. I snapped his neck and moved to secure spot to hide in.

They all started to split up either by themselves or in groups, this would be easy.

Two were walking side by side on alert and away from the others, I merely shadow wrathed behind them and brutally ripped their spines, the muffled sounds of their screams slightly echoing through the warehouse.

Three were protecting each other back to back to back, to me they were just one big target, I grabbed a spear from one of the boxes and threw it at two of them the spear impaling them from their heads to a wall like shishkabab. The third started screaming bloody murder so I made him a bloody murder literally with my gauntlets.

I could feel the screams of my victims instilling fear in everyone else, it was like tasting euphoria of death. One guy was cowering against a wall crying and parying for his life, if he likes that wall so much then why don't I bring them closer? I ran up to him while grabbing two metal rods from a crate and impaled to the wall by his shoulders, his screams of pain and horror filling the building.

There were eight left seperated in two groups of four.

I found the first group on the second floor two in front, two in back. I felt a bit excited so I decided to do something different, I walked up towards them making no effort to hide. Once they saw me they focused their atenttion on me and fired everything they had.

Time seemed to slow down for as I used my speed to run to them ripping ones' heart, anothers' lung and snapping two lungs; all in the space of two sceonds. The last group we're right below me trembling in fear I wanted to finish this in style.

So I jumped on the railing, waited for them to walk right under me and thats when I unleashed my 'Death Blossom'.

I jumped right in the middle of them smoke generating from me, I pulled two shotguns, spun around and fired all over the place, dropping shotguns and pulling new ones at an instance. When I finished all that was left was limbs severed all over the ground, blood painting the walls.

All the obstacles we're destroyed, my objective was at the third floor in his makeshift office. I walked up the flight of stairs feeling Nack's fear increase with every step I took, when the office door came into sight I merely shot it down with my shotgun, Nack was behing his desk aiming a shotgun at me which he started firing as soon as the door was gone.

Shifting to my shadow form allowed the shells to pass right through me. As soon as he ran out of ammo I shifted and walked slowly towards him, darkness encasing the whole room. Nack shook in fear at my presence frozen like a deer in the headlights, the sounds of his men dying before only adding oil to his fire of fear. I threw the desk aside, grabbed him by the neck with my left hand and pinned to the wall. He wiggled in my grasp trying desperatly to escape.

He managed to choke out some words "Who a-are y-you?" I smirked under my mask, raising my right gauntlet and answering his question

"I am Savitar, the god of speed"

The lights went out and the last thing that was heard was flesh being torn apart.

 **2 hours later**

No one will miss any of them I killed a drug lord not an innocent. No one can be mad at me for that. I know something is coming and I belive I'm not the only one who has this gift and we'll see just excatly how I'll redeem myslef, starting with every criminal I can find.


	4. Huntress

**Category** : Huntress

I may have been labeled a criminal in my life but, can you blame me for having fun? I never killed anyone all I ever did was steal some things from a museum here, hack a bank account over here y'know fun stuff.

Being the daughter of the worlds greatest thief I felt drawn to a life of crime and I never regretted it since. I never stuck to one place though I've stolen from the greatest people in the world from corporate millionaires to large international companies, I was planning on robbing high places with the largest goal: breaking into the Royal families vault

The best part wasn't the stuff or the objects but the thrill. The thrill of the excitement of almost getting hurt or caught isn't as bad as some would think so I just let loose and went wild, in my heists, so much so that I never even considered the danger of demons or monsters running around a threat because all I had to do was keep a low profile.

But it was never easy what with these Demons being able to disguise themselves as mobians, I've had some close shaves with a handful of them and they made it largely difficult

Cops could never catch me but demons? Every time I saw one I got going while the going was good. Never had a rough time in my life so, as cautious as I was, I started to get a little overconfident and by that I mean thinking that I could break into Mammoth Mogul's vault that contained a Super Emerald. Yeah not my best plan really.

I offered money to some of the best mercenaries I knew to help, this was the first time I ever asked for help for a job, but they all decline I even went to my best friend Nic the Weasel she just said that it was impossible and too dangerous for her.

I got annoyed and frustrated that none of them wanted in on this job so why couldn't they just grow a backbone or something I mean Come on! It was at that moment when I think I lost all common sense and self-cautious. I went to steal the emerald by myself, his hidden lair was hard to track thanks to Mogul hiding it away with some magical invisibility field.

So I had to call in some favors from some old friends to find him, fortunately a little birdy told the coordinates to Mogul's hideout, It seemed he liked the old 'hide the base under the desert' plan. For an elephant as evil as Eggman he wasn't originally, then again that may not be saying much. Digging seemed liked the only route so I got to work no matter how much I hated it.

The base was filled with weird looking drones patrolling everywhere, I put every ounce of training I had and I managed to evade evry single bot even took down a couple of them. After what felt like an eternity, and security cameras, I managed to find Moguls treasured vault it was protected by a laser grid pfft cliche much?. A few jumps here, a few flips there was enough to get me pass, the door was anything but hard so I unlocked it with ease.

There it was; a "Super" emerald one the shiniest and most beautiful gems to ever grace this land, it looked as clear as the midnight sky, a gorgeous shade of magenta. I was so captivated by it's beauty that I failed to notice the large presence behind.

 ** _ZAP!_**

Something pushed hard against my back that knocked several feet in front of me and on to my stomach, I hissed in pain of the sharp feeling in my back, I stood up slowly, turned around, my eyes widened in fear. Right in front of me was Mogul himself in his fancy black suit and his glowing with a hint of smoke coming from it.

He didn't laugh nor show emotion he just stood there with an emotionless gaze, he scoffed saying something like: "Of all the rodents to break in it had to be you?" After that he charged both his hand and staff with energy. The last thing I remember seeing was a flash of green and then...nothing.

So that's how I ended up here, in a black void, endlessly floating...I can't even see my limbs, there's nothing but silence, I see a bright light above me but I can't reach it no matter how hard I try eventually I just gave up. For the first time of my life I always slightly thought of m death but never got 'round to it, I felt...scared, I could feel my arms and I tried my best to keep calm but I couldn't do that for much longer either.

So I waited for death, accepting it's embrace

Thats' when I felt her.

Suddenly the darkness was filled with light, I looked down at myself as I saw my arms and legs I felt relieved so much so that I couldn't help but laugh a bit. However my relief vanished when I realized that I was not alone, I looked in front of myself and saw an entity of light. My surprised combined with my shock left me unable to form words, she moved closer to me.

"I did not expect you to die so soon" As she said I was downright confused, 'so soon'? what does that mean? That she was expecting me to die later?

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is of little importance, however it does move up my schedule quite a bit, don't worry you'll find out later. But for now I must offer you something"

I looked at her with a puzzled look, What could she possibly offer while I'm dead? I don't what this...thing wants from me but I know it's not for my sake

"What do you plan on giving me? A way out of here? Spend the rest of my afterlife as your servant? Or curse me with whatever dark magic you got? Because I would rather stay here than be servant to anyone" I looked at her, searching for any signs of an emotion unfortunately I couldn't read her since it was...well covered in yellow light like the rest of her body.

"My you have quite the imagination now don't you?" I could've sworn her voice had a mocking feel to it "Almost as if you actually expect me to do those things to you. Where did you get that idea?" I just crossed my arms "I know that demons exist I've seen them, so how do I know you aren't a demon trying to make a deal that involves me selling my soul?"

It looked like my words had some affect on her since she stayed silent for a minute or two. "Well you don't, but rest assured I'm not one them. I am something more"

I was confused by what she meant by that if she isn't one of them then what is she?

"Alright" she started to straighten up and took a step towards me "I believe we've talked enough, now for my offer. I offer to bring back to the world of the living with the power of this"

Right as she said that; a briefcase appeared in front of me it looked liked a normal one besides the weird markings on both sides "What is this?"

"This is a weapon of mass destruction, I call it 'Pandora's box' don't worry it's not the actual one. It is capable of transforming into six-hindred and sixty six weapons"

I was speechless at what she said 'a briefcase that could turn into more than a hundred weapons?' there had to be catch

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow "What's the catch?"

She turned her head at me "Just two things" she raised one finger

"First, when I bring you to life you will have some new...accessories.

Second, I will one day call upon you for a favor and you must accept it no matter what"

Her left hand started to glow, she reached her hand out to me "Do we have a deal?"

I stared at her hand for a long time I didn't know what to do I could accept but what if her favor involves me killing someone I care about? Or worse..

And if I don't accept it who knows how long I'll be stuck here and I'm pretty sure she knows this to

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" she just hummed in agreement

"Fine" I reluctantly grasped her hand, sealing our little deal.

Everything went white

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

 **Casino Night Zone**

To say Casino night zone looked amazing would be an understatement. The entire area was adorned with lights and music of all kinds, there were loads of things to do here ranging from the expected gambling section with pool tables, the local fight pits where people would bet and enjoy the fights; but of course due to their owner: Mammoth Mogul the place also had a few illegal activities from brothels to advanced arms dealing.

On the roof of the restaurant Burger Barn stood a dark figure perched on the edge, surveying the area. The figure was focused on the center building of the zone

Casino palace

"Now if I got this right" the figure spoke in a female voice "Getting in the palace is easy, killing Mogul and getting out? Now there's the fun part" the figure reached behind herself and picked up a blueprint of the building "The security room on the third floor should have a vent that will allow me to get in Moguls office on the fourth floor completely avoiding the guards of the third floor" she looked up from the paper and stared at the palace "Enjoy your last night Mogul"

The figure stood up into the light revealing herself to be wearing gold plated armor all over her body, her hands and forearms we're equipped with gauntlets with spikes protruding from the underside, her torso fitted her body perfectly with horizontal lines on her sides most likely to represent her ribs, the legs we,re normal gold metal boots protecting her entire lower body there are also spikes on the back of her legs curved downwards.

Her helmet was a classic medieval helmet with a face-plate that could be opened and closed anytime with holes at the top where her ears we're sticking out, but the most notable thing about was her wings they we're covered in metal as well they we're so sharp it seemed it had the strength to cut through titanium.

This was Huntress

She took off and flew doing the best to hide in the cover of darkness. She stopped in front of bedroom window, there was no one inside she used one of her clawed fingers and scratched it around the wall creating a circle, she picked the glass out and flew inside, once inside she place the glass on the ground and scanned her surroundings

There was some normal furniture here and there and a two person where a couple we're sleeping. Huntress walked towards a door and stepped outside into the hallway, it was a normal one the kind you would see in any hotel "Security room must be on the other side of this floor" Huntress ran as quietly as she could while carrying her briefcase. She found a door with a sign that said 'Do Not Enter' she merely scoffed. Huntress held out her briefcase in front of her suddenly the case turned into a small black and red jagged knife she positioned the knife to the key hole and picked the lock.

The knife turned back into the case, Huntress slowly opened the door and saw a guard sleeping in a chair in front of the monitor. Huntress slowly walks towards the guard and twisted his neck.

The snapping sound echoing through the room. Huntress searched the room until finally she found a vent with a grate cover, the briefcase transformed into a black military grade pistol equipped with a silencer. She blasted the four corners of the grate and gently took it off while laying it on the ground, she climbed and started to crawl through the vent, with her pistol still in hand, the ventilation system had several pathways including one that separated into two paths.

This served no problem for her as she has memorized every single path to take from the blueprint. A few turns here and there later she found a grate in the middle of a vent shaft she peeked through the cover and saw three armed guards guarding the door to the office of her target.

She gently placed the tip of her silenced weapon through the grate and, with great accuracy, killed each with a bullet in the head, killing them all before the last one had a chance to cry out in alarm, she shot the bolts off the grate like before and grabbed it before it fell to the ground. Huntress floated to the front of the office door, dropped the grate, turned her gun back into a briefcase and opened the door.

Inside there was a large office with a good window view of the Zone, opposite to where she was standing was an office desk and chair that was facing away from her, the entire room was from the left side to the right. Huntress walked towards the desk at a slow pace as if the floor was as thin as ice.

"Now this is an interesting surprise"

The chair behind the desk took a 180 turn revealing a brown mobian mammoth wearing a bright white business suit with a black tie, in his large hands he wield a staff with a glowing green orb at the top. This was the owner of the Casino Zone and local crime lord Mammoth Mogul. Mogul leaned forward from his chair and peered his eyes towards Huntress "Can you please explain why you have traveled all the way here to my office? I was preoccupied with matters of great importance before you arrived"

Huntress merely shifted her briefcase into a mini-gun "I think we both know the answer to that" the venom in her voice did not go unnoticed by the Mammoth

Mogul stroked his chin at the display "Very intriguing, this contraption you have there seems most impressive" Mogul did little to try and hide his fascination to Huntress's briefcase

Huntress took aim "Glad you like it, cause it will be the last thing you see" with that said she fired a barrage of bullets from her mini-gun at Mogul at tremendous speed. Unfortunately Mogul reacted with an equal amount of speed as he created a chaos barrier with his staff deflecting all her bullets "Really? You break into my office wielding a powerful instrument of destruction and your first thought is: to kill me by mortal means?" sarcasm was very noticeable in his voice

Huntress stopped firing, her mini-gun transforming into a pure black sword with light blue accents curved upwards from the base to the tip, Mogul grinned when she did this "Now this is more befitting of an immortal" Mogul stood up, walked around his desk and fired a charged chaos orb from his staff Huntress side rolled away and, as soon as the orb passed her, sprinted towards Mogul.

Her blade clashed with Mogul's staff putting them both in a grip lock, Mogul used his chaos induced strength to push Huntress to the ground followed up by a beam of chaos energy , this sent Huntress flying to the wall

"UGH"

Mogul examined the armored mobians twitching body "And here I thought I would find a worthy opponent" Mogul raised his staff once more to finish her off, but before he could do anything Huntress jumped back on her feet and flew towards him at great speeds with her sword in a lunge position. This attack caught Mogul off guard long enough for Huntress to stab him directly into his left kneecap

"AAUGH"

Mogul grabbed her by her torso with his large hand and threw to his desk, smashing it in the process "You impudent little rodent, you shall dearly for that!" Huntress stood up with a groan "Man sure hope this desk wasn't expensive. I'll take my sword back thanks" Huntress reached her hand out towards her sword that was still embedded in Mogul's knee. The sword forcefully freed itself from Mogul's leg and right back Huntress's hand.

Mogul squinted his white eyes in frustration "I think I have had just about enough of you" Huntress readied her sword "Whatever you say Mr giant tusks" then in an instant her sword concerted back into a mini-gun as she showered Mogul with bullets but Mogul summoned his barrier once, only this he was 1 second slower due to his injury

"Again with the same strategy?" he asked with a confused and angered tone "You clearly have never been taught of how to battle" Huntress didn't say instead she slowly walked towards mogul with bullets still raining. Mogul raised an eyebrow at her strategy. As she got closer the barrel of her still firing gun was mere inches away from the barrier

"What are you planning?"Mogul with a hint of fear in his voice

Huntress held her live weapon with her right hand and reached towards with her left, her hand got closer and closer to the barrier when suddenly

Her hand went right with no trouble

Mogul was visibly shocked at what he was witnessing, he was charging the barrier with every ounce of energy he had at his disposal and yet somehow this lowly mortal's hand went through like it was air

"If I were you Mogul" she said "I'd hold that shield for awhile unless you want to get shot a billion times" her touched his chest it was at that moment Mogul realized what she was about to do"W-w-wait d-d-DON'T"

Just as he said that Huntress's hand grabbed at something sharp and hard that under his shirt at the center of his chest. Sparks pf lightning were flying all over the place, it was at this that both of had stopped their bullets and shields. Huntress pulled with all her might, the object in Mogul's chest was getting loose very quickly

Mogul continued to scream in pain "AGGHHH! STOP YOU F-F-FOOL. DO YOU HAVE ANY I-I-IDEA WHAT POWERS YOU ARE TRIFLING WITH"

"Oh believe me Mogul, I know" With one last pull Huntress finally removed the object of Mogul's chest with a great flash of white. Mogul fell t the floor, his cane rolling away from him. Huntress examined the object: it was a Super Emerald it's color was pure Green

" *sighs* Here it is, a wonderful piece of art such as this shouldn't be kept hidden from the world don't you think so Mogul?" all she got in response was pained groan "Oh quit your whining, a beauty like this deserves be cherished by me and not used in perversed way by you"

Her mini-gun reverted back into a briefcase. She towards one of the shattered glass windows that were destroyed during the fight "Y-y-you naive fool *coughs* you don't know of the godly forces you toy with" Mogul said in a weak voice

"Whatever Mogul I got bigger fish to fry" and with that said Huntress opened her wings and flew away form the penthouse, leaving Mogul to the care of his medical team.

* * *

 **On the roof of a nearby** **skyscraper**

Huntress was sitting on the edge of the roof admiring her Emerald "With this briefcase and now a Super Emerald in my possession; Things are about to get 'very interesting.


	5. Predator

(Darkshade **POV)**

How do you stab a backstabber?

...

How does one redeem themselves after hurting everything they've ever known?

...

How do you make up for all the things that you've done?

...

...

How do you stop the pain in your body caused by all the hurt you've caused?

These we're questions I needed answered after I destroyed my relationships and abandoned everyone. I always had a problem with trusting all towards the point where I treated everyone I've ever known like an enemy, I spat on the faces of those who took pity on me, I've watched my allies become my enemies, I was raised by the wrong person and I've killed a lot of people without remorse

I never knew how to take any of it back

I guess should've learned sooner...otherwise I wouldn't have gotten killed

I was at my normal guard post at an outpost doing my rounds while constantly feeling like shit. My shift was about to end so I took my break early and went to the snack room, the place was fairly big with two vending machines opposite to where the door was, two recliners on the left side of the room both facing the window with a view of the castle of our so called king and, on the right side, was a pretty worn down TV that was probably ready for the scrapyard.

I walked straight towards the vending machine to get a snack, some cheese chips, and walked towards the window with one of the recliners, I sat down admiring the castle of our "great leader" and his achievements.

Scourge...he promised he would heal what's left of our world after the "deal" with King Sonic of Mobius, saying that he wanted to change for all the evil he's caused, that Moebius would stay in it's universe and never bother them again basically we don't bother them and they don't bother us.

I disagreed and...I told him how I felt about it, I told him that we couldn't save Moebius on our own, that we needed resources from Mobius that we should force them to give us the necessary supplies, his answer?

'We can rebuild on our own, without Sonic's help' His prideful stubbornness infuriated me to no end but this? This was just annoying and unacceptable. I threatened him by saying that if he didn't do as I said I would steal a warp ring and trespass on their world, after that I walked away, anger present in my eyes. It was supposed to be a simple threat, but now it was starting to become an idea.

If I played my cards right I could get to the warp room and access it I could go to that world and ask Sonic to give us the resources that we need and Scourge will be none the wiser.

It's a great plan

It would've been...

If I hadn't been so naive

I heard a small thud behind me near the entrance, I dropped my chips and took a fighting stance, a 'hissing' noise filled the room it was getting noticeably louder until...

*BANG*

An explosion knocked the door off it's hinges allowing five armored Moeabians, armed with batons, to charge in and surround me "I don't know how you assassins' got in here but I'm going to enjoy kicking your asses" They turned their heads to each-other curiously not expecting to sound so confident despite my odds.

I took that momentary distraction to send front kick to an enemy on my left while sending a right hook to a guy on my left knocking him out, the other three tried to hit me before back flipped over one, wrapped my arms him, snapped his neck, stole his baton and faced the two men and the one that I kicked before. The on on my right rushed me delivering a flurry of attacks to which I quickly parried 'These guys are pros' I silently thought.

The two went up behind me while I was distracted striking the back of my knees hard,causing me to fall on my for brief moment before I turned around and swiped their legs from under them. The one I was fighting before caught me in a bear hug from behind "Give up" is what he whispered in my ear to which I replied by knocking my head back into his face causing him to let go of me giving me the chance to turn around and strike him in the face with my elbow knocking to the ground.

Just as I was about to finish him the sound of glass breaking came from behind me, I turned and saw more of them coming in by wire cables I couldn't tell how many there we're as they surrounded and started to beat on me with their batons, I fell to the ground curled up unable to do anything, I'm pretty sure they broke a few bones, after what felt like hours they stopped forced me up to stare at, who I assumed was their leader. He looked just like the others only difference was his right orange shoulder pad.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at my forehead "It's not easy to take down four of my men, no wonder he told me to bring fifteen" I stared up at him through his visor in determination "When the King finds about this, he will come after you"

He tilted his head back in mock surprise "'When' he finds out!?" he laughed briefly and looked down on me once again "Fool. He ordered me to do this" My heart froze completely as well as everything around me, Scourge knew I would go through with my plan, he took my threats seriously?! So Scourge uses the one time to use common sense on me!?

The leader's voice brought out of my stupor "God night, little vixen" that was the last thing I remember before the bullet pierced my skull.

* * *

...

...

...

 **"Wake up"**

...

 **"Wake up!"**

My head throbbed as I stood up and opened my eyes, all I saw was darkness around me for miles and miles. I clutched my head in pain, I shouldn't be here I was shot point blank how am I here?

 **"You're awake"**

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and saw something... weird.

It was definitely a mobian wearing what looked like golden armor almost knight-like, his helmet had slits to allow him to see through, his entire mouth area was with some sort of mouth plate, armored spikes at the top in the shape of fox ears, most likely to protect them, his chest piece looked authentic with small rigid spikes on the sides, the armor itself looks like a unique model with a gold color scheme and is decorated with small silver chains, intricate and ornamental designs on the boots, lower torso and gauntlets, armored spikes mounted on the shoulders, and even several large fasteners located all over the body that link each piece of the armor together, the gauntlets appeared to be have claws on his fingertips, perfect for climbing or stabbing, lastly there was a gold sword sheathed on his back.

"W-who are you?" I cursed at myself for sounding scared

He took a step forward getting awfully close to my personal space, he reached out to touch my cheek to which I immediately flinched, he cocked his head softly to the side

 **"It really is you"**

I looked to him in utter confusion, who is this guy? Am I supposed to know him? He quickly redrew his hand and became stoic once more.

 **"In time you will know who I am, for now I am here to make you an offer"**

His voice was deep, it echoed throughout the entire abyss "What kind of offer?"

 **"The kind where you stop being dead"**

Dead? Ok so I did die but instead of hell I get visited by a gold-plated stranger? "What are your terms fantasy warrior?" I crossed my arms at him

 **"Call me that again and I might reconsider this. I have the power to bring you back to life, not on Moebius but rather Mobius where you will be gifted powers beyond comprehension."**

My faced remained neutral "Don't bullshit me with the fake gifts and tell me the catch, there's always a catch especially with you God types" I scowled

 **"I. Am. NOT. a God. I am merely someone who is offering you to return to a new life in Mobius to do whatever you please. The only terms of our agreement is that when the time comes you join me on a personal mission with a team against King Sonic"**

My eyes widened, go against the King, maybe even kill him, and get powers?! Sounds way to good to be true, but he hasn't given me a reason to trust him yet "Why are you going against him?" When the words left my mouth his eyes narrowed in, what I think was, anger.

 **"He has taken everything from me and destroyed my life, so I want him to know what it's like to lose everything"**

So revenge against Sonic? Interesting...still though "How do you know you won't just mind control me or absorb my soul or whatever?"

 **"...You don't. The only thing you do know is that I'm the only thing standing between you and death. Now I ask again: Will you join me or accept death?"**

Well when he puts it like that the answer is pretty obvious, doesn't make it any better though "This 'team', what will they be like?" he walked towards me and placed a clawed hand on my shoulder

 **"We will not abandon you like others have, I will not let any harm come to you, you have my eternal vow on this"**

I learned long ago never trust anyone, but...the way he talks...I don't know how but it feels so familiar "I...I accept" He then placed a finger on my head

 **"I promise you will not regret this, I will find you when the time comes"**

After that I saw a bright flash of light

* * *

 **Crystal** **City**

Crystal City was like any other, it's tall buildings overlapping each other, citizens carrying on with their businesses in the downtown district. But what made this city unique was the high rate in crime. Criminals constantly on the streets, drug deals everywhere and half of the police force was corrupted.

In an alleyway a drug deal is in effect, six mobians are visible with three facing the other three; the leader of the first was a male green mongoose wearing a black suit and a pair of blue jeans. The leader facing him was a brown wolf wearing a regular dark blue shirt with black cargo pants. The mongoose was holding a black briefcase tightly in his grip showing that he was anxious and annoyed being here whereas the wolf, holding a white briefcase, looked calm and collected.

The mongoose broke the silence first "Come on Tyler lets' get this over with, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to"

The wolf, now named Tyler, spoke in a deep but calm tone "What's the matter Sam? You look scared" a smug smirk appeared on Tyler's' face. Sam gave an angry look towards the wolf

"You should be too after what happened to Nack at the docks last week"

Tyler rolled his eyes "You seriously believe that shitty rumor? There's no such things as ghosts or specters or whatever they told you"

"I'll believe what I want now let's do the trade, you got the money"

Tyler patted his case "You got the spice?"

Sam set the case on the floor opened it and revealed it's contents to his companion. Inside the case were vials lined up next to each other filled with bubbling red liquid Tyler smiled in satisfaction "Just what the boss asked for"

Unbeknownst to the thugs a figure was perched on top of the building, observing the deal in the alley

The figure had the shape of a Mobian fox, their face was covered by mechanical metal one except their disheveled brown hair, their left eye was covered, but their right was a glowing red orb, their entire body seemed to be covered in what looked like nano metal material, both of their forearms were equipped with gauntlets, her left gauntlet had yellow tubes protruding from them and going towards a small pack on her back, her right was the same except the tubes were purple and her hand had nails that looked like claws.

The figure looked down upon the criminals "Targets acquired" they spoke with a female robotic voice "Four visibly armed, Two unarmed, though there is chance they have concealed weapons, this should be easy" The figure stood up and vanished in a swirl of purple/black smoke.

Back to the alley, the two leaders were about to exchange the cases when...

"AGGHH"

All heads turned towards one of the bodyguards, who was being attacked by what looked like several purple streams that were stabbed into his back and came from the shadows of the alley, the bodyguard kept screaming, his body turning more withered and drained with each passing second, all while the others looked on in horror

Tyler shook off his initial shock, drew his gun and started firing at where he thought the streams were coming from, it seemed to work seeing as the stream retracted back into the shadow causing the guard to fall to the ground unmoving.

Sam drew his gun and started aiming everywhere "What the fuck was that?!" soon, everyone started doing the same

Tyler tried and failed to not panic "Show yourself you coward" his question was left unanswered, they looked everywhere. Soon it felt like it got a lot colder, the feeling of dread grew with every second, their hands trembled causing their guns to shake, the guards were like rats in the dark, not knowing where their soon-to-be killer lurked. The only sounds heard was their scared breathing

They continued to search when Sam spotted a glowing red orb appear from the shadows "THERE!" they all shot towards the orb, lighting up the alley with their weapons, carelessly shooting at nothing, all while none of them noticed the metal mobian walk casually behind them. She waited until they ran out and then, suddenly, she threw her hand forward and released multiple purple streams that stabbed into the criminals.

The men began screaming their lungs out as the cables drained them, their blood running the cables into Darskshade's hand. She tilted her head as the screams echoed around the alley. "Don't cry little rats, your deaths are meaningless therefore they only serve to fuel my body and my knowledge" she spoke, her voice gaining a tone of pride. One by one each criminal fell to the ground, their bodies resembling skeletons with skin hanging off of them.

The purple streams retracted back into the gauntlet, Darkshade moved closer and crouched to examine her dead prey "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. As is the fate of all things meaningless."

The metal-clad mobian walked away from the alley, waving each claw in her hand to dry off the blood. She then leaped to the top of one of the buildings and perched herself on the edge, overlooking the streets "Initialize diagnostics" Suddenly her crimson eye changed to a dark green color "Energy and blood extraction, successful. Termination efficiency, one-hundred percent. Diagnostic complete" her eye returned to normal just as before.

Darkshade looked down, observing the people below, the cars that traveled and the flickering lights of the street lamps. "Such poor fools, all trying to ignore the threat that walks among them. Their soldiers fight and fight, all while most of them live oblivious lives, how pitiful"

She rose from her position, not moving from her spot. She rose her hand and examined it "I owe a debt to whomever gave me this power. Until then, I will show this city what happens to those who show great ignorance"

Her eye grew brightly until the glow enveloped the entire roof.

As the light faded

She was gone.


	6. The Leader

**(Unknown area)**

The entire place was encompassed in complete darkness, giving off a feel of despair and terror, a mist floated around, emanating a cold chill everywhere. The camera moves to a figure that stood at the center of area. This figure is one that we have seen before, they wore full gold medie val armor with chains interconnecting each piece, even their tail was armored.

The figure was facing away, but then their head snapped to the side as if sensing something

"I know you're there"

The figure spoke in a deep male voice, he turned around fully and faced...you?

He started walking in a circle "You weren't expecting this were you? I know that you've seen the others and how they each gained power" He unsheathed his sword from his back and held it in his hands "They are completely different from one another, and that's what makes them perfect for our mission" he paused "But you didn't come know about them, you came to find out more about me"

He stopped walking and...started chuckling, soon chuckling turned into laughter. It was as if he had heard a funny joke, eventually he calmed down and composed himself "No...you don't need everything about me...yet. You'll only get half of what you came for"

He turned to fully face you, his posture signifying that all manner of humor disappeared from him. "You want to know don't you? You want to know why I want to kill Sonic and change Mobius forever. My answer...is that, that idiotic speedster is nothing but a fraud and a betrayer" His voice became tainted with anger "He took everything I held dear in life after everything I did to make things right"

He stopped to breathe, then violently stabbed the sword to the ground "Everyone thinks that he's a hero, that he gives us hope. Such ignorance, I will show him what true pain really is. All the other monsters that he's fought merely tried to kill him, but me?" He raised his opened hand in the air "I will take everything attachment and soul that he holds dear" he clenched the hand "And destroy it all in front of him,watching him breakdown in anguish and agony. Only then will I finally kill him"

He removed his sword from the ground and took two steps closer to you "That is all you will receive from me, be thankful I told you anything at all" He turned away "Now leave before I lose whatever kindness I have left"

You turned away from him and walked away, that's all you remember before a searing pain in your back turned to ash. The armored figure was shown with his hand lifted with smoke floating from it. He lowered his hand.

"No one escapes the Harbinger"

* * *

 **I know this one was probably shorter than the others, but I couldn't really say anything without spoiling his identity or the story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this fic, the official story will release when it's ready.**


End file.
